whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Haunts (book)
Haunts is a supplement to Wraith: The Oblivion containing eight detailed Haunts from around the world, including characters and campaign ideas. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Shrouded From Mortal Eyes :Since the world began, certain places have been claimed by death, whispered by the Quick to be sites of terrors unimaginable. It is said that in these places the Shroud between the worlds of the Quick and the Dead grow thin, allowing ghostly forms to manifest as they will. :The Dance of Death Goes On! :From Portugal to Providence, the Restless have laid claim to those areas stained with the pain of death. For in those forlorn spots, they are able to touch -- if only for an instant -- the world of the Living, once thought lost to them. The Quick hide in terror from the sights glimpsed within these Haunts, knowing that in these places, the powers of Death reign supreme. Introduction What is a Haunt and how can it be used in Wraith? Chapter One: The Marvellous Sunset City: Tillinghast Mansion Set in Providence, Rhode Island, the Tillinghast Mansion has been the site of tragic love for nearly 250 years. Abandoned in life, it is still quite active in the Shadowlands. Chapter Two: Hermitage Castle Located in the Scottish countryside, Hermitage has borne witness to centuries of hostility between England and Scotland. The Hierarchy fought many fruitless battles of their own before gaining the castle for themselves. Chapter Three: The Richmond Capital: Home of the New Renaissance Circle Site of one of the most corrupt branches of the Hierarchy, Richmond's rich history has created many interesting ghosts that now create intrigue in the highest ranks of the Necropolis government. Chapter Four: The Hanging Gardens: Heretical Shrine for the Riders of the Wheel A run-down casino in Atlantic City is the perfect home for one of the largest and most famous groups of Heretics ever conceived: the Riders of the Wheel. Chapter Five: The Sepulcra of Tenebrus, Algarve, Portugal The otherwise ordinary Chapel of St. John the Divine in Algarve is home to one of the most fascinating and gruesome Sepulcra and its wraithly owners: the Children of the Flesh. Chapter Six: Blackbeard's Cove, Teach's Hole, Ocracoke Island, North Carolina The legendary pirate Edward Teach now calls the Graveyard of the Atlantic home, much to the consernation of those who tried to do away with him in the first place. Chapter Seven: Uprising in Dublin: The Renegades of the Flying Column The Dublin General Post Office was the site of a major rebellion; in the Shadowlands, it is now practically a site of war, thanks to the Flying Column. Chapter Eight: The Khatyn Mir, Khatyn, Byelorussia Khatyn, Byelorussia was one of many sites where entire villages of innocent civilians were slaughtered by German soldiers during World War II. It now serves as a neutral area where any wraith seeking shelter and companionship can be among others who seek Pathos and hope. Appendix: Haunt Creation The details of building your very own Haunt. Background Information * The orders of Chapter Four and Five are accidentally switched in the Table of Contents. * Each of the Haunt settings focuses mainly on one of the factions of Stygian society. The first three (Tillinghast, Hermitage, and Richmond) are primarily Hierarchy-based, the next two (The Hanging Gardens and the Sepulcra) are Heretic, the following two (Blackbeard's Cove and Dublin) are Renegade, and the final Haunt (Khatyn Mir) is the only that is open to all. Each Haunt is also provided with a Haunt rating and a Memoriam rating. * One print run labelled this as production code WW 4610, which places it firmly among Mage production codes. There is no Mage product labelled WW 4610, however. The code was fixed to WW 6060 in later printings. Memorable Quotes Characters References Flying Column, Riders of the Wheel Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1994 releases